Begin Again
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Berkali-kali Hinata dikhianati oleh Naruto. Dan pada saat ia jatuh kedalam jurang curam, seseorang datang mengulurkan tangan dan melontarkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk hidupnya./Ini buka akhir dunia bagi kita yang bernasib sama... Jalan kita masih panjang untuk bisa menemukan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya"/OOC/NaruHina NaruIno NaruSaku SasuHina&slight SasuSaku/M for full lemon


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, story from me**

**Pair : NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruSaku and SasuHina**

**Rate : M for full lemon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Begin Again**

**.**

**.**

**Dapat ide ini setelah baca ffn yang berjudul 'haters' sekaligus memenuhi request dari rizkyuzumaki603**

**Tidak suka? JANGAN BACA!**

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sore yang terlihat begitu cerah membuat seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap tak henti mengulum senyum disebelah pemuda pirang yang lengannya sedang ia peluk seraya terus berjalan menyusuri pinggir taman yang ramai akan pengunjung.

"Naruto-kun !" Gadis itu menyerukan lembut nama pria berpostur tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Hn" Sahut pemuda blonde yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu datar.

"Berapa lama Naruto-kun akan berada di kota Suna ?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin satu minggu, selama kita tak masuk kuliah" Naruto menjawab cuek. Hinata menunduk, ia sedih karena harus berpisah selama itu dengan sang kekasih.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana" Hinata berpesan seraya mengangkat kepala untuk mengamati wajah tampan Naruto dari samping.

"Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik disini !" Naruto balas berucap namun datar tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata. Gadis Lavender itu tersenyum manis, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Naruto sembari berjalan santai dan sesekali mereka saling berbincang.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap sendu layar ponsel sambil terus mengetik beberapa huruf teks dan lalu ia kirimkan pesan tersebut kepada nomor Naruto. Sudah belasan menit berlalu tetapi masih belum ada pesan balasan masuk. Hinata mulai merasa cemas, ia meremas genggaman tangan kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan kesana-kemari diruang tengah apartemen.

"Sejak pergi dari tadi sore, tak sekalipun Naruto-kun membalas pesan dariku..." Gumam Hinata resah, takut akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku menemui Ino-chan, mungkin dia bisa mengurangi rasa khawatirku" Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamar, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan keadaan tubuh yang berbalut mantel tebal bewarna ungu muda berbulu putih lembut yang melekat di hoodie.

Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu berhenti di depan pintu untuk befikir sejenak, tak lama ia langsung membuka pintu dan keluar lalu menguncinya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata tak henti memikirkan Naruto. Bahkan saat supir taksi berhenti didepan bangunan apartemen, ia tak kunjung sadar hingga mendapat teguran dari si pengemudi tersebut dan saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan menuju lift untuk segera tiba dikamar Ino.

"Kenapa ponsel Ino-chan mati ?" Hinata berkata pelan seraya keluar setelah lift berhenti dilantai empat dan pintu otomatis sudah terbuka lebar. Menarik nafas dalam, lalu tangan putih Hinata terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 1004 yang hanya berjarak dua kamar dari lift.

**Tokk... Tokk...**

"Ino-chan !"

"…"

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Tak tahan menunggu lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk. Gadis itu tekejut saat kenop yang ia putar langsung membuat pintu bewarna coklat tersebut terbuka dengan entengnya. Tak membiarkan celah itu menganggur lama, Hinata segera masuk kedalam dan lalu menutupnya kembali seperti sediakala.

Iris Lavender milik gadis indigo itu meneliti satu-persatu dari sudut ruangan hingga tempat yang mencolok seperti ruang tengah. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadian orang, iapun menghampiri kamar yang terpaut beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak.

"–aahhh~"

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak mengetuk pintu saat menangkap suara desahan halus dari dalam. Hinata tertegun dengan tangan sebelah kanan terangkat tinggi di depan pintu papan. Tak ingin mengacau, ia berbalik untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Ino agar tak menganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Aahhh—Na–narutohh-kunhh~ughh—le–lebihh–cepathh—ahh~aahhh~"

Hinata tersentak mendengar nama Naruto dalam desahan patah-patah Ino. Merasa penasaran, ia urungkan niat untuk pergi dan kembali berjalan kekamar kemudian menggapai gagang pintu setalah tiba. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Hinata membuka kecil pintu tersebut hingga mendapat celah kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk mengintip.

Lavender itu terbelalak lebar mendapati pandangan keji didalam ruangan tersebut yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu. Terlihat begitu jelas Ino sedang berdiri setengah menungging di depan cermin rias dengan Naruto yang tak henti mengoyangnya dari belakang.

"Ba–bagaimana bisa ini te–terjadi !?" Gadis indigo itu bekata pelan dengan nada bergetar. Liquid bening yang bergenang di pelupuk perlahan mulai bertumpahan dengan sendirinya.

Hinata tak sanggup melihat adegan panas yang tersaji di depan matanya, apalagi ketika Naruto membalik tubuh polos Ino lalu mendudukannya diatas meja rias kemudian bibir mereka saling berpagut dengan begitu mesranya membuat Ino mengerang disela menyelipkan jemari lentiknya dihelaian pirang Naruto.

Tangan pemuda itu tak henti membelai rambut panjang Ino yang tergerai sempurna dan sesekali menjambaknya gemas kala merasakan pijatan ketat di barangnya dari dinding-dinding rapat milik Ino. Hinata tak dapat bersuara, ia membekap mulut sekuat mungkin agar tak meloloskan jerit tangis.

Bola mata tanpa pupil milik Hinata bergulir turun melihat kelantai dan langsung menangkap jelas adanya beberapa bercak tetesan darah yang berserakan dilantai pertanda bahwa keperawanan Ino telah direnggut oleh Naruto.

Geraman Naruto mengiringi desahan halus Ino, gerakan pemuda itu semakin liar dan brutal. Ino tah tahan, segala cara ia mencari benda yang bisa menjadi pegangan untuk menahan guncangan hebat tubuhnya dibawah kendali Naruto.

Tak dapat menemukan apapun, Ino tak kehabisan akal, ia meraih bahu berotot Naruto dan mencekalnya kuat agar bisa mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Berbaring telentang diatas meja rias dengan sebelah pergelangan kaki yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Naruto membuatnya jadi mengangkang lebar serta Naruto yang terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Hhmhh~ahh–Na–narutohh-kunhh—oouuhhh~" Ino melenguh nikmat saat batang perkasa milik Naruto menyentuh mulut rahimnya yang terletak jauh di dalam.

Lelaki itu tak tinggal diam menyaksikan dada Ino yang bergoyang indah, ia langsung melahap rakus payudara besar tersebut membuat gadis ponytail itu memekik girang disela kegiatan keluar masuk mereka.

"Oohh~my—aahhk–aahh~Na–naruhh~uughh—"

"Desahan seksimu semakin membangkitkan nafsu birahiku" Naruto berbisik usai meninggalkan dada Ino yang telah mendapat banyak kiss mark akibat ulah dari mulut nakalnya sambil sesekali menjilati kuping memerah tersebut.

Ino membuka mata, iris Aquamarine yang sejak tadi tersimpan kini menampakan membali kilau indahnya. Gadis pirang pucat itu menggigit bibir bawah merasakan tubuh bawahnya yang dipenuhi oleh penis besar Naruto.

"Ka–kalau begitu, lalukanlah sepuasmu Naruto-kun..." Jawab Ino dengan suara serak akibat terlalu sering memekik seraya sebelah telapak kecilnya menangkup penuh sayang pipi kokoh pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Naruto menyeringai, ia langsung mengecup sekilas bibir menggoda Ino.

"Kau milikku... Hanya milikku seorang Ino..." Tuding Naruto sedikit bersikap egois. Kekehan geli lolos dari Ino membuat seringai Naruto semakin melebar sehingga terlihat seksi untuk pria setampan dirinya.

"Kau juga hanya milikku seorang, seluruh dalam dirimu cuma milikku, tidak milik siapapun termasuk Hinata..." Ungkap Ino tak menyadari Hinata mendengarkan omongannya diluar sana. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka, Naruto menggendong Ino yang tersipu malu lalu berjalan menghampiri letak ranjang.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi berada di tempat itu. Menutup pelan pintu, dan setelah itu, sesegara mungkin ia meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut sambil menangis. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit karena telah dibohongi.

Dan lagi Ino, sahabat terbaiknya selain Sakura berkhianat dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto di belakangnya, yang bahkan mereka sampai melakukan hal yang begitu jauh dari dirinya saat bersama Naruto.

Hinata terus berlari, ia mencoba menghindar sejauh-jauhnya agar bisa meredakan hatinya yang bergejolak perih. Air mata tak sekalipun berhenti mengalir sejak Hinata meninggalkan apartemen Ino.

"Hiks hiks hiks..." Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu terisak seraya mendudukan bokong dikursi halte, ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua belah telapak tangan sembari menangis pilu ketika ingatan tadi berputar kembali dalam benaknya. Benar-benar tak terfikirkan oleh Hinata kenapa Naruto membohongi dirinya.

"Sakit, hiks hiks... Rasanya sangat sakit hiks, kenapa,? kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Naruto-kun hiks hiks..." Hinata mengadu kepada alam, ia menggelengkan kuat kepala, tak tahan dengan rasa perih yang di deritanya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa, haruskah ia mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak, itu tidak mungin terjadi, ia sangat mencintai Naruto dan tak akan pernah mudah untuk bisa menjauh begitu saja dari pemuda brengsek itu.

Menegarkan hati dan memantapkan tekat, Hinata akan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Saat ini ia hanya membatin.

**'Semunya akan kembali seperti semula, dimana Naruto-kun hanya mencintai diriku seorang'**

.

.

.

.

"Hallo Naruto-kun !?"

"Ya Hinata ?" Orang diseberang telepon menyahut dengan nada lelah yang seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa semalam tak mengabariku..."

"Maaf, semalam saat tiba dirumah Gaara aku sangat kelelahan dan tertidur sampai pagi" Hinata tersenyum getir, ia tahu akan kebohongan yang Naruto lontar. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa semalam Naruto berada di apartemen Ino dan mereka bercinta dengan begitu liarnya.

"Aku sangat khawatir pada Naruto-kun hingga tak bisa tidur"

"Maafkan aku Hinata..."

"Sudah, tak apa. Sekarang Naruto-kun sedang berada dimana ?"

"Didalam kamar"

"Oh, benarkah itu."

"Hn. Sudah dulu ya Hinata, nanti aku hubungi lagi..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Hinata menghela nafas, ia terkekeh dan menilik kedalam jendela kamar Ino yang tersingkap lebar sehingga dapat melihat aktifitas orang didalam sana. Terlihat jelas dari tempat Hinata berdiri, Naruto sedang menumpukan kepala diatas paha mulus Ino dengan jemari lentik si gadis terus membelai lembut surai pirang pemuda itu.

Mereka terlihat begitu mesra duduk berdua diatas sofa lebar dan saling berbagi kehangatan cinta. Perlahan Hinata mulai melangkah keluar dari balik batang pohon besar, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas kecil bewarna putih yang dibawa. Dan setelahnya, gadis bermanik Lavender itu melenggang pergi dari tempat teduh tersebut.

"Hinata-chan !" Seorang gadis bersurai pink pendek sebahu menyerukan nama Hinata membuat sang empu menoleh kearah seberang jalan raya.

"Sakura-chan !?" Hinata berseru senang, ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan kemudian langsung menyebrang setelah memastikan tak ada kendaraan lewat dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri didepan pintu Cafe.

"Dimana Naruto-kun ?" Sakura bertanya setelah Hinata tiba di tempatnya.

"Dia pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi Gaara" Jawab Hinata dengan suara tercekat.

"Begitu ya..."

"Iya, Sakura-chan datang kesini bersama siapa ?" Pertanyaan Hinata membawa lirikan Emerald indah milik Sakura masuk kedalam Cafe. Hinata terkikik, disana terdapat Sasuke sedang duduk seorang diri dengan wajah masam. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu karena kedatangan Hinata.

"Ayo kita masuk !" Ajak Sakura yang mengundang tatapan segan dari Hinata.

"Aku pulang saja, Sasuke pasti sudah lama menunggumu disana..." Tolaknya halus. Sakura menggeleng, ia meraih pergelangan kecil Hinata lalu mengajaknya memasuki Cafe.

"Sudah abaikan saja, dia pasti mengerti kok !" Ujar Sakura sembari terus berjalan. Hinata tertawa kikuk mendengar dengusan dari asal tempat duduk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiam diri di dekat pohon rindang yang tumbuh di depan kompleks apartemen, sesekali kepala biru gelapnya menyembul untuk memastikan keberadaan Naruto. Tersenyum lega karena yang dikuntit telah pergi, Hinata langsung mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun mau pergi kemana di malam hari seperti ini..." Entah kepada siapa Hinata bertanya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang membuat gadis indigo itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi didekat tembok yang kumuh, wajah putihnya berubah menjadi pucat, takut akan ketahuan oleh Naruto.

Memberanikan diri, Hinata sedikit menyembulkan kepala untuk melihat Naruto. Ia tersentak menyadari sang pengintaian tak ada lagi disana, dengan tergesa Hinata segera keluar dan langsung berlari mencari jejak Naruto.

Hinata mendesah kecewa, ketika ia hendak berbalik, sekilas bayangan Naruto sedang masuk kedalam taksi tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hinata mencegat taksi dan mengikuti kemana pergi mobil yang Naruto tumpangi.

.

.

.

.

**Tokk... Tokk...**

Suara ketukan pintu menunda aktifitas seorang gadis pink dari membereskan meja dan sofa. Tersenyum lebar, kemudian si pemilik mata seindah batu Emerald itu menghampiri pintu. Namun sebelum membuka, ia sedikit menata rapi rambut dan membuka satu kancing teratas piyama merah sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dada.

**Cklekkk...**

"Hay Sakura..." Sapa orang yang bertubuh tinggi itu datar. Sakura terkikik halus, kemudian ia langsung meraih kerah kemeja putih pemuda bersurai pirang itu dan membawanya masuk lalu menutup pintu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sakura mendorong tubuh lelaki yang hanya menyeringai itu kedinding tembok lalu ia langsung melumat rakus bibir merah nan tipis yang sudah lama sekali ingin ia hisap seraya jemari lentiknya mencopoti satu-persatu kancing benik kemeja yang membalut tubuh seksi pria tersebut.

.

.

Setelah bersusah payah Hinata untuk tak kehilangan jejak Naruto, akhirnya hilang. Ia sudah berusaha mencari kembali, namun nihil. Sudah satu jam lebih supir taksi mengelilingi setempat dan tak kunjung mendapat perintah 'berhenti' dari sang penumpang yang bahkan hingga jarum jam pendek mengarah tepat pada angka sebelas.

"Apa kita harus mengelilingi tempat ini lagi !?" Supir itu menyinggung lelah. Perhatian fokus Hinata teralihkan dari jendela kaca mobil, gadis itu memberikan sebuah cengir lebar kepada sang supir melalui kaca kecil dikursi depan.

"Berhenti disini saja !" Perintahnya yang langsung mendapat tanggapan dari si pengemudi mobil tersebut. Hinata merogoh tas untuk mencari uang, setelah berada dalam genggaman, segera Hinata berikan lembaran tersebut kepada orang berseragam supir itu kemudian ia langsung keluar.

"Terimakasih banyak..." Ucap Hinata sembari membungkuk sopan. Senyum manis dan anggukan menimpali jawaban dari si pengemudi taksi, lalu setelah itu, mobil orange tersebut melesat secepat angin meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesunyian.

Lavender pucat Hinata menyusuri jalanan, gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika baru menyadari letak apartemen Sakura yang terpaut tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya menyusuri pinggir jalan raya nan sepi akan lalu-lalang para manusia.

"Bukan ide yang buruk jika aku menginap ditempat Sakura-chan..." Hinata bergumam pelan seraya berjalan cepat dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi bibir, malam yang terasa panas tak menyebabkan Hinata mengenakan baju penghangat.

.

.

"Katakan padaku bila kau merasa sakit.!" Ujar Naruto pada Sakura yang mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"–akhh—" Naruto menghentikan desakan pinggulnya ketika Sakura yang berada dibawah kungkungannya mengerang sakit dengan suara tercekat.

"Sebaiknya kita sud—"

"Jangan !" Sela Sakura dengan kedua betis melingkari pinggang Naruto yang hendak menjauh. Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng kuat, ia tak ingin melewatkan malam terindah bersama sang lelaki pirang tercinta.

"Kau yakin !?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Sakura dengan wajah bersemu padam. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu bergerak dan memusut pipi merah Sakura menggunakan punggung telunjuk. Gadis itu mengatupkan rapat kedua kelopak mata saat merasakan milik Naruto yang besar dan panjang mulai menyentuh pertahanan dinding tipis miliknya.

"Uuhhk—" Sakura mendesah tak tahan, ada rasa sakit dan nikmat yang melanda bagian tubuh bawahnya. Dalam sekali hentakan kuat, Naruto berhasil memecahkan kegadisan Sakura membuat sang wanita memekik kesakitan dan langsung menarik lehernya kemudian segera dipeluk erat.

"Sa–sakithh—hiks" Sakura terisak halus. Naruto mengangkat kepala kemudian mendekati wajah gadis itu lalu melumat lembut bibir peach nan mungil tersebut untuk membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Maafkan aku" Bisik Naruto membuat Sakura menghapus bekas aliran air mata dikedua belah pipinya, lalu ia melepas penyatuan bibir mereka dan menatap blue Shappire kepucatan milik pemuda diatasnya.

"Jangan minta maaf begitu, aku rela menyerahkan semua yang ada pada diriku asalkan kau berjanji untuk tak akan pernah pergi dari dalam hidupku !" Jawab Sakura lembut seraya membelai penuh cinta pipi Naruto yang hanya tersenyum datar.

"Aahh~" Sakura mendesah nikmat kala Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Bibir bawah Sakura menjadi sasaran dari keganasan gigi-gigi bersihnya, ia tak bisa lagi menahan hujaman lembut dibawah sana.

"Na–narutohh-kunh~ahh~ be–berhentihhh–menggodahkuuhh—" Pemuda Shappire itu menyeringai, dengan semangat ia bergoyang cepat membuat desahan Sakura lepas dengan begitu merdunya serta sofa hitam yang menjadi penompang kegiatan mereka ikut berbunyi kesat mengiringi lenguhan demi lenguhan si gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

.

.

Hinata yang tak kunjung melenyapkan senyum manis berhenti melangkah tepat didepan apartemen Sakura. Dengan perasaan senang, ia menyentuh kenop pintu lalu memutarnya hingga terbuka kecil.

"Ohh—dear~…"

Hinata membatu dengan pandangan tak percaya dari luar pintu yang tak terbuka lebar itu, mata putih seperti bulan miliknya melebar sempurna melihat Naruto sedang duduk mengenyamping diatas sofa tanpa sehelai benang dengan Sakura yang juga tak mengenakan satupun baju sedang berjongkok dilantai dan tengah menggemam malu batang penisnya.

"—sssh–stop dear !" Sakura tak mengubris, ia masih terus mengulum nikmat kejantanan Naruto yang tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Naruto tak tahan, ia langsung menepuk gemas bibir tipis Sakura sebanyak dua kali, meminta agar segera melepaskan hisapannya.

Berhasil, kini gadis gulali itu sedang menatap sayu Naruto dari bawah dengan jemari lentiknya masih menggenggam, tak ingin meninggalkan benda panjang nan tumpul milik pemuda tersebut. Naruto berdecak, tak tahan mendapat suguhan memelas dari sorotan kilau hijau menyala disana.

Ia mengangguk kemudian Sakura kembali memanjakan barang miliknya dengan mata terpejam dan wajah bersemu pekat. Sesekali tangan Naruto bekerja menyingkirkan rambut pink si gadis yang terkadang teruntai membuatnya jadi kesulitan mengulum karena terhalang.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua Making Love tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hinata dicelah pintu, mungkin karena tak kasat mata penyebab celah pintu itu terlalu kecil hingga keduanya tidak tahu bahwa saat ini ada Hinata yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka.

Air mata bening berjatuhan deras dari mata Hinata, gadis indigo itu tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan sajian kurang ajar di dalam sana. Segera, ia berlari meninggalkan begitu saja pintu yang hanya terbuka kecil itu dan terus lari untuk menghindari dua insan yang sedang berbagi kehangatan didalam sana.

Kini Hinata sudah tiba dipinggir jalan raya yang sepi. Satu-persatu air hujan mulai berjatuhan seolah alam semesta juga merasakan kepedihan yang Hinata alami. Tak menjelang lama gerimis, hujan itu langsung turun begitu derasnya dan mengguyur kota Konoha.

Hinata duduk berlutut diasal yang basah karena ulah tangisan alam, ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Biarlah jutaan air menghujami seluruh kulit pucatnya, ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kepedihan yang bersarang dalam kerapuhan hatinya.

Kepala indigo itu mendongkak keatas langit mengabaikan hujaman tajam dari air yang menitiki mata Lavendernya. Kelopak putih itu menyipit dan terkadang mengerjap untuk sedikit mengusir tetesan air hujan.

"KENAPA?, KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU..." Hinata meraung kencang. "APA SALAHKU HINGGA KAU MEREBUT NARUTO-KUN DARIKU..." Ia murka kepada sang maha kuasa.

Hinata tersentak disela tangisnya ketika seseorang datang dan melindungi dirinya dari hujaman tajam air hujan, ia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang mengulurkan tangan di depan wajah pucatnya.

Masih terus mengalirkan air mata, gadis itu terdiam melihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri tegak di dekatnya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam payung hijau muda dan tak lupa seulas senyum getir yang melengkung di bibir lelaki berjaket biru dongker tersebut.

Senyum perih yang di umbarkan oleh pria itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sama seperti dirinya. Mereka memberikan cinta suci dan tulus, tetapi pengkhianatanlah yang di balas dari masing-masing sang kekasih.

"Ini bukan akhir dunia bagi kita yang bernasib sama... Jalan kita masih panjang untuk bisa menemukan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya" Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam-kebiruan itu menegarkan hati Hinata yang rapuh seperti istana pasir yang mudah hancur bila diterpa gulungan ombak kecil.

Punggung tangan putih Hinata bergerak menghapus tetesan air mata yang masih berjatuhan walau hanya sedikit, tak sebanyak tadi, saat menangis dalam surangan. Perlahan, ia menyambut uluran tangan dari si pemuda emo hingga sampai berdiri sepenuhnya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan tanpa melepas pegangan satu sama lain.

"Sulit menerima kenyataan, tetapi kita harus kuat agar bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru..." Hinata hanya diam dalam tunduk menyimak kata-kata penyemangat untuk hidupnya yang tak lagi di penuhi oleh warna seperti hari-hari biasa menjadi luar biasa.

"Ini bukan akhir dunia, tetapi awal hidup kita yang sudah mendapat pelajaran bermanfaat..." Kembali pemuda bermanik Onyx tersebut berkata bijak seraya menggenggam erat jemari dingin Hinata sembari menuntunya berjalan diatas genangan air hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Bangkitlah dari keterpurukanmu dan teruslah melangkah kedepan, anggap saja ini hanya kegagalan cinta dalam hidupmu... Atau, dalam hidup kita berdua !" Hinata mengerti, ia mengangguk dan mengulas senyum lega karena ada seseorang yang mampu membuat hatinya jadi terasa hangat dan damai.

Genggaman Hinata pada tangan lebar putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengerat, ia beranggapan bahwa sosok di sampingnya adalah lelaki yang baik hati dan berbeda jauh dari sikap Naruto yang sangat brengsek. Pemuda dingin itu menoleh untuk melihat Hinata yang ternyata sejak tadi sedang menatapnya dengan wajah sedikit bahagia walau bercampur sedih.

"Terimakasih Sasuke...-kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Terimakasih**


End file.
